1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stand for supporting a lantern above the ground at a camping site, fishing site or other location wherein it is desired to illuminate the area in a convenient and safe manner. Further, this invention relates to a lantern stand which includes an extension pole or tube which may be used to elevate a lantern some distance above the ground and which provides a unique means for storing the extension pole or tube during times of storage, travel or non-use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of lantern stands have been previously provided. Further, many types of lantern stands have been previously provided which include extension poles or tubes. However, to the best of Applicant's knowledge, no one has provided a convenient means for storing the extension pole or tube during times of non-use. Additionally, to the best of Applicant's knowledge, the prior art does not disclose a convenient means for driving the lower end of the lantern stand into hard ground.